


Stolen ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anything I can think of, Beating, Butler!Luke, Cook!Ashton, Dom/sub, Dominant!Louis, F/M, Kidnapped!Harry, Kidnapper!Louis, Kidnapping, Lawyer!Stan, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Singer!Ed, Slave!Liam, Slave!Niall, Slave!Nick, The Tomlinson family later in the family for a while, lawyer!louis, master!louis, normal!harry, slave!harry, slave!zayn, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweaty bodies all around, alcohol and sex smell in the air, people drunk on both. Shuffling around to find his friend, the exist, a bathroom. Anything to get out of the overheated club to give him a breath of fresh air.<br/>He looks for Ed, with no such luck. Through the dim lights and the streaming flashes of different colors he spots the EXIT sign. He lets out a breath of relief seeing his escape. He weaves through the grinding bodies and brushes off the desperate people trying to pull him into a dance until a strong pair of arms pull him into their body.<br/>Or </p><p>Where Harry is at a club with his boyfriend at a club, gets kidnapped and forced to be a sex slave after dancing with his kidnapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night at a Club

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this. I try to shy away from writing stuff like this, but I want to expand my horizons of writing. Sorry if it's awkward at first, not used to writing smut. Comment and Kudo if you like it.

Sweaty bodies all around, alcohol and sex smell in the air, people drunk on both. Shuffling around to find his friend, the exist, a bathroom. Anything to get out of the overheated club to give him a breath of fresh air.

He looks for Ed, with no such luck. Through the dim lights and the streaming flashes of different colors he spots the EXIT sign. He lets out a breath of relief seeing his escape. He weaves through the grinding bodies and brushes off the desperate people trying to pull him into a dance until a strong pair of arms pull him into their body.

A man, slightly taller than him, a bulge can be felt through his pants. The 16 year old struggles to get out of their grip, but the man only chuckles, kissing his neck.  

“Just let go and dance. I don’t bite.” the man whispers in his ear, surprisingly he hears it over Trumpets by Jason Derulo. He lets out a yelp when he feels a sharp pain on his neck. “Much.” the man chuckles.

“I have a boyfriend.” he stutters out as the man grinds dirtily on him. The man chuckles.

“Well now, he won’t ever know. Don’t worry.” the man says and grinds harder on to him. The man spins him around, taking him to the bar. As Harry expects, the man is taller than him, but by more than he thought. 8 inches it looks like. His hair was spiked up a bit, but in clumps, giving it a softer effect. His high cheekbones and curvy body gave him a woman looking affect, his full bum just adding to the effect. His thin, pink lips are pulled into a smirk and his blue eyes hold mischief and lust.

“Vodka.” the man tells the bartender who nods. He’s back with the drink in a few seconds. With his head down, the boy doesn’t notice the 3 tablets being slipped into his drink. He eyes it warily, then looking at the gorgeous man.

“Y-You take a sip first.” the boy demands, his face in a scared scowl. The man chuckles, but picks up the glass. He puts his lips on the glass and throws it back. The man smiles at Harry opening his mouth to show the boy he has nothing in it before shoving the drink into the boy’s shaking hands. He is still hesitant, taking a small sip, it was his first time having something this strong. That was all he needed to take though to start feeling dizzy. If only he knew the man had his lips closed the whole time.

The man catches him and chuckles, picking the boy up in his arms. He throws a few pounds on the counter, much more than was needed, and takes the almost unconscious boy outside. The boy yells for help as loud as his voice would let him. He’s getting so sleepy, but it isn’t the time for that, he’s being taken away from the club, from Ed.

“E-Ed!” he yells loudly, surprising both of the lads at how loud it was. It isn’t enough. Soon he’s being put in a car on the man’s lap, a far off voice telling someone to drive while his curls have a hand running through them carefully, but tugging a them every so often.

“Go to sleep Harry, we’ll be at your new home soon enough.” the man whispers in his ear. Harry’s brain registers the words, but doesn’t understand.

How did he know his name was Harry. He never said his name. Those are the last thoughts he has before he’s devoured by a comforting darkness that will soon be his favorite place.


	2. Welcome To Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry wakes up he’s in an unfamiliar room. The walls are grey, a pretty bluish grey. The windows are barred shut, but still able to look at, white curtains hanging to the sides. There is a set of drawers and a closet. The room is lit up with candles as if someone were trying to make the atmosphere romantic.
> 
> The bed he’s on is big, a queen size maybe, and extremely comfortable. He goes to get up, but he can’t move. He struggles, but he can’t get up, his hands are tied together then tied at the head of the bed, his legs tied to the two posts on the end of the bed. He looks around terrified only to see a figure in a chair at the shadowed portion of the room.
> 
> ***
> 
> Louis’ face grows hard and he climbs off Harry, picking up the wine glass and walks to the door, turning around, but not facing Harry.
> 
> “Welcome to your new home.” then he walks out of the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Kudos already? Thank you guys so much! Here's another update. I'm warning you, things are probably going to be awkward in this chapter

When Harry wakes up he’s in an unfamiliar room. The walls are grey, a pretty bluish grey. The windows are barred shut, but still able to look at, white curtains hanging to the sides. There is a set of drawers and a closet. The room is lit up with candles as if someone were trying to make the atmosphere romantic.

The bed he’s on is big, a queen size maybe, and extremely comfortable. He goes to get up, but he can’t move. He struggles, but he can’t get up, his hands are tied together then tied at the head of the bed, his legs tied to the two posts on the end of the bed. He looks around terrified only to see a figure in a chair at the shadowed portion of the room.

“You’re finally up Kitten, I thought I may have slipped one too many pills in yourr drink.” the man chuckles. Harry notices its the man at the club, with a wine glass in his hand, who is walking towards him. Harry whimpers in fear as the man gets closer, fearing the smirk on the man’s face.

“Let me go!” Harry yells, tugging on his restraints hard. The man chuckles and places a hand on Harry’s shin. He lets his hand drag up Harry’s body, slowing when he gets to the lad’s boxers. Harry whimpers in fear again, trying to draw back from the touch.

“You know, you’re the youngest one I’ve had so far. Just turned 16 last Tuesday. I really wanted to spend your birthday with you, but you weren’t anywhere I could get you alone. Such a shame.” the man’s hand is now itching up Harry’s boxers until a few hairs are shown. Harry bits his lip and turns away, not being able to see it. Harry hears a growl and a hand forcing him to look at the man.

“Don’t turn away from me.” the man growls going up higher and to the left, his hand almost brushing Harry’s length.

“Don’t tell me what to do you phyco. Did you fucking stalk me? How do you know some much about me?” Harry demands, his voice full of confidence. He has no idea where it came from, but he knows the man doesn’t like it. The man scowls at Harry then slaps him in the face.

“Don’t talk to me like that. I will forgive you since you’re scared and you don’t know the rules, but do it again I’ll punish you.” The man snaps, removing his hand from under Harry’s boxer and to his hip, continuing to go up.

“How do you know this stuff about me?” Harry asks again in a more… Submissive tone. The man smirks and looks at Harry delighted.

“I’ve known you since you were young Kitten, ‘s a shame you had that accident and forgot about me.” the man says, his hand trailing up to cup Harry’s cheek, leaning in.

“W-What are y-you talking about?” Harry stutters out nervously. How would this man know about his accident that happened 6 years ago? Has he been watching him for that long?

“I’m sure you’ll remember soon enough, but until then you’ll have to be left in the dark.” the man chuckles harshly. Harry doesn’t want to stay on the topic anymore. As much as he wants to know how this man knows him, he knows he’ll never get a straight answer.

“Y-You said something a-about rules? What a-are you talking a-about? W-Why am I h-here?” Harry asks, his voice trembling as the man gets closer to his face.

“It’s quite simply Harry, you’re here to give me pleasure.” Harry’s eyes widen as he looks at the man in shock. He should have see it coming, the situation he’s in and all. He just figured the man would rape him then let him go or kill him, he’s making it sound like Harry will be here for a while.

“You’ll also be my personal butler. Normally I wouldn’t give my pets jobs, but you’re too pretty to leave around sex hungry people like my other pets. You poor thing, they would probably gang up on you and have their way with you and you would just have to sit there and take it. You're just so small and defenseless.” the man says, sitting down beside Harry, brushing a stray curl from his face. “Besides, I can’t wait to see you cater to my every whim like a good little boy.” Harry looks behind the man’s head, not making it obvious that he’s not looking at him.

“As for the rules, I am only going to tell you some, Zayn will tell you the rest. He will be your… Mentor I guess you could say, he’ll show you how things are run around here, but if he touches you in any sexual way you will tell me or I will punish you in front of him. I will figure it out anyway.” the last words whispered in his ears makes Harry shudder in fear. This man is completely insane.

“I have a present for you darling.” the man gets up and reaches under the bed, pulling out a small box. He sets it on the bed and opens it, pulling something out. Harry thrashes around as he sees the ring of leather. There’s a hand on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles as Harry fight off tears.

“P-Please d-don’t. A-Anything, but t-that.” Harry begs, looking at him with tear filled eyes. The man almost feels bad, almost.

“I’m sorry Kitten, but everyone needs to know that I own you. That no one else can touch you.” the man puts on the brown leather collar with a tag on it, the words _My Kitten_ engrave on the tag. Harry feels the need to throw up his insides. The older of the two inspects the collar, loving how it squeezes Harry’s neck, but not enough to choke him unless it was pulled on.

“You look so pretty love.” he compliments, tracing the collar with his pointer finger.

“Now for the rules I will be telling you…” he says, forcing his eyes away from the collar to Harry’s green orbs. “First, never take this collar off unless you’re told. The only exception is when you take a shower or bath or on rare occasions go swimming.” Harry didn’t perk up at the thought of a pool being in this hell hole, the one thing that may make him happy with this new place. Nope.

“Second, never talk back to me, you will be punished. Third, you don’t touch anyone or yourself in a sexual way, if you’re hard you’ll have to wait until I fix it. The only exception is if it’s been three days.” Harry doesn’t have to worry, he doubts he’ll get hard in this place.

“The fourth is the last one I’ll tell you and Zayn will also remind you…” the man crawls on top of Harry and straddles his waist, loving the way Harry squirms underneath him. “Never try to escape. We’re in a big mansion and without knowing your way around is like a maze. Your collar has a tracking device and if you somehow manage to get it off and get out we live in the middle of nowhere. The next place is 500 miles away from this place and its all woods. If we don’t find you, you will die.” the man growls darkly in his ear.

“What’s your name?” Harry asks changing the horrible subject, thankfully hiding the stutters that wants to come out.

“...Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” the man- Louis, says hesitantly at first. Harry’s eye widen in shock.

“You’re that big shot lawyer that’s never lost a case?” Harry asks, to shocked to worry about fear.

“So you’ve remember me?” Louis asks amused. Harry nods.

“Yeah, you were the lawyer my mom hired when she was getting custody of me 3 years ago…” Harry trails off.

“That’s not where I know you from.” Louis says, running a hand through Harry’s curls.

“Can you u-untie me p-please?” Harry is even more freaked out than he was before. Louis was inside his house, he talked to Harry, he’s been inside of Harry’s bedroom, he held Harry as he cried over the divorce. He cuddled Harry while they were laying in Harry's bed when no one was home. He did it also while Harry slept, passed out from crying so much. How could Harry not of recognized him? To full of fear he guesses.

“Will you try to run?” Harry shakes his head ‘no’. There really is no point, Louis is stronger and faster than Harry, he only knows because during the case Anne had to pick Gemma up and Louis and him had played football. Louis is fast.

“Okay, but any funny business and you’ll be put on your leash.” a leash? Can Harry’s life get any worse? Harry nods and Louis goes to untie the rope. Louis smirks at Harry staring at his chest as he, still straddling Harry, reaches up for the rope. And if Louis pushes his chest closer to Harry’s face on purpose Harry doesn’t need to know. Louis does the same thing with Harry’s feet and smiles at him, caressing his cheek with his hand when Harry sits up. Harry goes to slap it away, but remembers the position he’s in. He pulls his hand back down and let’s Louis do want he wants, praying he won’t go lower.

“I love how smart you are, how quickly you catch on.” Louis sighs dreamily. Then, out of nowhere, Harry is on his back, his hands pinned down beside his head, Louis straddling his waist. Louis leans down and crashes his lips onto Harry’s, wasting no time to pry his lips open and slip his tongue in. Harry takes a breath through his nose and kisses Louis back, knowing he could possibly be punished. From what he knows about Louis, he knows he wants to stay on his good side.

Louis pulls away with a pleased expression, smiling warmly at Harry. If only Harry could slap him, he would possibly be the happiest person in the world. Soon, though, Louis’ face grows hard and he climbs off Harry, picking up the wine glass and walks to the door, turning around, but not facing Harry.

“Welcome to your new home.” then he walks out of the room without another word.

Harry stares after him, confused, but extremely relieved. Harry stretches before getting out of the bed, looking for a place to escape that might have been overlooked. He goes over to the window, pulling on the bars, kicking, hitting with a rock he found, nothing works. He stands on the bed, knocking on the ceiling, hollow, most likely leading to the roof. He goes over to the wardrobe, looking to see if he could climb up to the ceiling and break it. He’s too tall to fit. He’ll have to stand on the bed.

He looks inside to see if there was something he would be able to break the ceiling. Nothing except silver spandex boxers and long, tight white jeans. Harry shivers at the thought of wearing those, he prefers no boxers and baggy jeans. Sounds uncomfortable, but quite comfortable in his opinion. Thankfully he wore some at the club.

He climbs onto his bed, seeing if he could hit his way through the ceiling and hears the doorknob start to turn. He jumps down onto the bed so it looks like he was sitting Indian-style, the way he was left.

When the door opens a man comes in although he looks nice, Harry isn't going to trust him. He looks to be about Louis’ age, he’s wearing black shorts that were so tight they don’t leave much to the imagination. His skin was a dark tan, his body littered with tattoos. His black hair was up in a quiff and his lips pulled into a frown. His honey brown eyes bore into Harry’s mossy green eyes, almost as if he was looking into his soul.

“So you’re the boy Master has been going on and on about?” the man asks, walking closer to the bed. Harry moves to back up, but the man grabs his arm lightly, but has a tight grip.

“Stand in the middle of the room, I want to have a look at you.” the man says. Harry glares at him, ripping his arm away and getting off the bed. He stands in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the man eye raping his body.

"Arms down." Harry does as he's told reluctantly, not losing his glare.

“Who the hell are you?” Harry spits out. This man isn’t Louis, therefore he isn’t going to back down from him. He watches the man until his disappears behind him.

“My name is Zayn. I’m Louis’ favorite” Harry can see why, he’s gorgeous, not that he would admit it out loud. “And I’m here to show you around Kitten.” Zayn whispers in his ear as he brings Harry’s back to his front. Harry rolls his eyes at tries to get out of Zayn’s embrace. The only problem is Zayn’s taller than Louis who is a lot taller than Harry, and is extremely stronger.

“Let me go.” Harry spits out, trying to pry Zayn’s arms away from him.

“Why Kitten?” Zayn spins him around, kissing his neck, right above the collar. “We can have so much fun.” Zayn tells him, pushing him against the wall.

“Don’t call me Kitten, its bad enough Louis does.” Harry continues to try and get out of Zayn’s grip.

“I’ll call you whatever I want Kitten.”

“I’ll tell Louis.” Zayn only chuckles at the threat, going into kiss Harry’s neck again, below the collar this time.

“Who do you think he’s going to believe? His favorite? Or his new slut who will only make it seem like he’s dying for attention?” Zayn asks, tugging on Harry’s hair to get his neck more exposed.

“P-Please stop Zayn.” Harry whimpers, trying to see if submissive behavior works on Zayn like it does for Louis.

“You sound so lovely when you whimper my name Darling.” Zayn trails kisses down to Harry’s collar bone. Zayn wants to mark Harry, he can’t not only due to the fact that this is just a test to see if Harry is a slut and Zayn is only stay to a strict kissing policy, grinding if necessary, but also because he know Harry is scared, probably terrified. However he must keep going to see if Harry will give in.

“I can’t wait to hear you whimper my name while you’re under me.” Zayn says, connecting their lips, grinding their hips together...


	3. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't put in a summary because it would give to much away. And I'm really sorry about the wait, I have been really busy with things. Hope you like the chapter.

_“I can’t wait to hear you whimper my name while you’re under me.” Zayn says, connecting their lips, grinding their hips together…_

Zayn trails his lips from Harry’s lips to his neck, grinding harder onto Harry. Harry is shaking in fear, scared that Zayn won’t stop. Zayn pulls him off the wall and pushes him onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He kisses Harry again, rubbing their crotches together filthily.

Harry turns his head away from Zayn to stop the kiss, pushing him off when he didn’t expect it.

“Don’t fucking touch me. I don’t know what’s going on or why I’m here, but like hell am I going to let you continue to touch me like that. I will tell Louis, I don’t care if he believes me or not because that’s what he told me to do and I prefer to stay on his good side.” Harry tells him, covering his body up.

Zayn looks at him with hard eyes, crawling over to him. When their faces are inches apart Zayn stops.

“Congratulations, you passed the test.” Zayn says, backing up from him and standing up. Harry looks at him confused.

“Test?” Zayn nods with a smile, pulling Harry up and onto his feet.

“Yeah, Master likes to test his new pets. I’m usually the one to do it because I’m the most obedient.” Zayn walks over to Harry’s wardrobe and pulls out boxers and jeans.

“Hm, you have white clothes.” Zayn comments, throwing the articles of clothing at Harry.

“So?” Zayn looks at him while he starts to get dressed. Harry isn’t really bothered by that, he’s proud of his body, he just doesn’t like strangers touching it.

“Everyone else has this ugly light bluish, gray color. It’s horrible.” Zayn says, shivering to over exaggerate his point, Harry smiles slightly. Zayn smiles softly back.

“So you have black because you’re the favorite, right?” Zayn nods as Harry stands up walking over to Zayn and standing in front of him.

“Exactly.”

“Then why am I in white? Has anyone else had white?” Zayn eyes grow hard with what looks like jealousy and nods.

“Yeah, this girl named Eleanor.” Harry nods.

“What happened to her?” Harry asks timidly, wondering if whatever her fate was will be his.

“She’s his girlfriend now.” Harry’s jaw drops slightly.

“What?” Zayn nods at Harry’s shocked expression.

“Yeah, everyone hates her, she was a bitch, but Louis fell in love with her and made her his girlfriend, she agreed when he asked her. She fell in love with him.” Zayn shrugs, watching as Harry sits on the bed.

“Was she white at first?” Zayn shakes his head ‘no’.

“No she was the ugly blue. He changed her a year and a half later.” Zayn shrugs, watching Harry’s every movement.

“Then why am I white now? I just got here.” Harry says, running a hand through his curls. Zayn shrugs again.

“Is shrugging the only thing you can do?” Harry snaps out, Zayn shrugs again with a smirk.

“Forget it.” Harry tries to remember, something before the accident, nothing. “Apparently he’s known me for a while.” Harry mutters out, not looking at Zayn.

“We’ll talk about this later, lets move on to the rules.” Zayn says, sounding panicked. Harry nods.

“First rule, you can’t speak to the house staff. The only exception is if they start a conversation with you or Master tells you to get something from them. When that happens you must address them as Mr or Mrs. or they can tell Master and you’ll be punished.” Harry nods, he wasn’t really interested in talking to anyone here anyway. He may talk to Zayn, despite the incident earlier -which wasn’t his choice- he seems nice enough.

“Second, if the staff is rude to you in anyway you are to tell Master, they’ll be dealt with.” Zayn says, a smirk tugging at his lips at the staff being yelled at.

“What if I don’t care? What if I don’t want to get them in trouble?” Harry asks. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone else. Zayn raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Believe me with some of the things they say, you’ll want them to get in trouble.” Harry still waits for the answer he wants. Zayn sighs.

“You’ll get in trouble, you won’t be punished, but Master will flip. It happened before and he found out. He whipped the man across the face with a whip because he believed the man had threatened his pet not to tell.” Harry nods.

“Third, we’re only allowed to eat when Master tells us. We have our own room to eat in.” Harry nods, keeping quiet.

“Fourth, you can only refer to Master as Master unless his family is around. When his family is around, you won’t perform any sexual duties. We’ll be butlers and maids for the girls and Master.” Harry nods, he honestly can’t wait for Louis’ family to come around.

“You can’t tell any of the family members about this. His mother knows, but she doesn’t want his sisters to have anything to do with it.” Harry licks his lips, how could a mother know about it and not doing anything?

“Is his family nice?” Harry asks timidly. Zayn smiles fondly and nods.

“Yes, they are the kindest little things ever. They treat us like family instead of butlers and maids. It’s nice.” Harry smiles slightly, hoping they’ll treat him the same way. “His mother brings us gifts because she feels bad for what her son is putting us through, she a nice woman.” Zayn tells him.

“Fifth, you must wear your uniform at all times, usually we don’t wear the jeans, but on Saturdays and Sundays we are allowed. It’s Saturday today which is why I have you the jeans.”

“Okay.” Harry pauses, wanting to ask a question, but not wanting to interrupt Zayn.

“You can ask your question.” Zayn says knowingly.

“Why don’t you have a collar?” Harry asks, putting his hand on the tag.

“No one has ever had a collar, we all have ankle bracelets to keep track of us. Not even Eleanor had one.” Harry’s face pales.

“Anyway. We can have relationships, but we have to ask for permission. If you are in a relationship with another slave then the only time you can have intercourse is when he has you at the same time which he will do with only the two partners.” Harry’s mind goes to Ed. He wonders how worried he may be. What about his family, his friends. He wonders if Eds’s trying to find him. Ed is famous, it’s probably all over the news.

“I won’t ever want a relationship with anyone here, I have a boyfriend and I intend to get back to him. He’ll find me.” Harry huffs, looking away from Zayn.

“He won’t, I had a boyfriend too, hell we were all taken away from people, but they haven’t found us yet.” Zayn tries to reason with him. Harry glares at him.

“Were any of them famous? One of the best singer/songwriters of the decade? Was your disappearance probably all over the world? Could they have half of England looking for you?” Zayn’s mouth drops opens in shock.

“Thought so.” Harry scoffs. Zayn stares at him a for a few more moments before regaining his composure and pulls Harry back up to his feet.

“Anyway. I’ll give you a tour of the house and let you meet everyone before I take you to Master.” Zayn says, not looking at Harry. Not like Harry wants him too. Harry gets up and follows Zayn to the door, ready to get the tour over with.

***

Two hours later, the two boys have been all over the places Harry was allowed to go and are now standing in front of the rec room where the slaves -yes he knows he’s a fucking sex slave now and he isn’t going to call them pets like some sick person-, getting ready to walk into a room where Harry doesn’t want to go.

“Hey, you okay?” Zayn asks, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s back comfortingly.

“No, I want to leave. I don’t want to meet these people. I want to be back with Ed, cuddling and watching Disney movies until he picks me up and takes me to bed because I cried over Bambi’s mom dying, then cuddles me til I fall asleep.” Harry says, a tear falling from his glassy green eyes.

“Well, maybe if Ed does have everyone looking for you they will find you.” Zayn says, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Harry’s back. “Maybe you’ll be able to set us all free.” Zayn mutters under his breath, but Harry still heard it.

“Come on.” Zayn says and opens the door to yelling and bickering. There were two boys, a blond and a one with light brown hair, on a couch play wrestling, another, a brunette with a quiff, playing FIFA then there were three girls talking about who knows what girls talk about. One was wearing white. Eleanor.

The blond boy looks up when he hears the door opens and stops his movements, staring straight at Harry. Everyone else noticed the blonde’s sudden change and look at where he was looking. Suddenly, Harry felt very exposed with six different pairs of eyes looking at him like he was the small new kid in the school that they will destroy, whether they want to beat him -which really only Eleanor looked like that- and the rest wanted to devour him.

“Everyone this is the new pet, Harry. Harry that’s Niall.” Zayn points to the blonde who waves happily.

“That’s his boyfriend Liam.” he points to the brown haired boy below Niall who gives Harry a sympathetic look.

“Over there is Perrie and Danielle.” he points to a blonde and a curly haired girl who both give him comforting smiles.

“Josh is playing FIFA.” Josh nods at him.

“And that’s Nick and Eleanor.” he points to a boy who Harry just noticed was there. Nick was -too say the least- eye raping Harry while Harry squirms under the intense stare. He turns his gaze over to the girl wearing the same color as him. If looks could kill, Harry would surely be dead.

“He’s wearing my color.” Eleanor spits out, walking over towards him with hateful eyes.

“Not my fault. Maybe it was a mix up, I’m sure it will change once ehe finds out the mistake.” Harry tries to calm her down. He thinks Louis and Eleanor are a good match. Both have such a cruel look in their eyes.

“You better hope so pretty boy.” she spits out, walking back over where she was seated. Harry rolls his eyes.

“If I had it my way it would still be your color and I would be backstage, cheering my boyfriend on right now.” Harry mumbles, his eye tearing as he thinks of Ed. Everyone becomes silent at his words until Liam speaks up.

“So how do you know Master?” Liam asks. Harry raise an eyebrow.

“I don’t know him. He helped my mom win a child custody case and we hung out a bit when my sister needed picked up and we played football. He held me when I cried about my parents divorce, but that’s all I remember about him. You’ll have to ask him the rest.” Harry says, moving towards Zayn to try and hide from everyone's stares.

Zayn wraps a comforting arm around Harry while Niall asks the question on everyone’s mind.

“What do you mean ask him the rest? Why don’t you just tells us?” Niall asks, cuddling into Liam. Harry thinks they suit each other.

“I was in an accident when I was ten and lost my memory of everything except school things and other things I’ve learned. I couldn’t remember my parents or who I was. Apparently he knew me before it happened, but my parents never mentioned him to me. No one did. So you’ll have to ask him.” Harry tells him, letting himself fit into Zayn’s arms happily.

“He didn’t tell you?” Harry shakes his head.

“He said I would have to figure it out, I would have to remember, but I don’t know if I want to remember him. No offence Eleanor.” that didn’t make her glare disappear.

“Oh.” Niall says, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence fills the air until Zayn clears his throat.

“Well. We have to get going Harry.” they all know where he means.

“If you don’t mind I’d rather sit in the awkward silence we have going on here.” Harry says, sitting down on the floor to show him that he really meant what he said, not like nobody believed him because they did -well everyone except Eleanor, she hates the kid-.

“Harry you have to go. Maybe he’ll take this horrible thing off of you and give you an ankle bracelet instead.” Zayn says, trying to convince him to go.

“I would rather jump off a bridge into -100 degree water with sharp, pointy rocks underneath and be eaten alive by a great white shark then be anywhere near that fucking psychopath. And you know what Eleanor, I don’t give a fuck if you tell Louis because I know you’re just dying to get me punished or whatever because we have the same color. Get the fuck over it. It’s a stupid fucking color! It means nothing!” Harry spits out, his voice raising to a shout before he marches out of the room, walking to his room.

“Harry!” he hears Zayn call for him.

“What.” Harry snaps, stopping to let Zayn catch up to him.

“We need to take you to Master.” Zayn says, grabbing Harry by his waist and hauling him over his shoulder.

“Zayn! Put me down!” Harry yells, wiggling around to try and get free.

“I’m not getting in trouble because you’re being difficult.” Zayn says and continues to carry an angry Harry to his worst nightmare.


	4. Betrayal

Zayn opens the door and puts Harry down, locking the door before Harry could leave.

“Zayn, let me out.” Harry demands, trying to go around him, but Zayn pushes him lightly into another pair of arms.

“Don’t you want to see me Haz?” a voice whispers in his ear. Harry freezes at the name. He knows someone called him that before, but no one he remembers.

“I’d rather go home if that’s okay with you Louis.” Harry snaps, to angry at the fact that he can’t remember who called him ‘Haz’ to even realized he snapped at the insane man.

“I don’t like that attitude Harry.” Louis growls in his ear. Harry looks up confused to see Zayn with a scared expression.

Suddenly he’s being pushed back onto something soft. A bed. He goes to get up, but he’s pushed back down by a weight on his chest.

“Let me go!” Harry yell, struggling to get Louis off of him. “Zayn, help me!” Harry whimper to the boy who is looking at the scene in anger and horror.

“Trying to get Zaynie in trouble now Kitten? So selfish aren’t you?” Louis says in a teasing, taunting tone. Harry looks up at him in hatred and fear, his struggle not stopping.

“I’m the selfish one?” Harry laughs, his voice faltering when Louis lips attach to his neck. “Says the man who’s abducted how many people for his own pleasure when he could have just gone out and gotten a damn girlfriend or boyfriend.” Harry hissed when Louis bites down hard, drawing blood.

“We really need to work on that lie spitting mouth of yours huh?” Louis chuckles darkly, grinding down on Harry’s crotch.

“To think I was going to let you take the collar off, but now…” Harry whimpers as he feel his jeans being unbuttoned and someone slipping them off. He feels Louis hand start palming at his crotch, sending Harry into submission. He’s always been submissive during sexual activities, -he’s a sixteen year old boy who’s going through puberty, give him some credit- this is really no different even though the situation is different.

“Now I think I need to keep you on a leash for our little outing today.” Louis chuckles, reaching behind Harry and grabbing something. Harry feels him grab the ring of the collar and then hears a click. Harry watches as Louis stands up and tries to get up, but something chokes him. Louis put a leash on him. Louis chuckles while he’s stripping his clothes off then goes and does the rest of Harry’s until they’re both fully naked.

Louis climbs up Harry’s chest until his hard length is almost touching Harry's lips. Harry looks up at the sick man and turns away from the lust filled eyes.

"Didn't I say not to turn away from me?" Louis snaps, grabbing Harry's jaw and forcing the boy to look at him.

"Now unless you want this to go in the other end dry and no prep, I suggest you suck and swallow everything I give to you." Louis says, shoving his cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry chokes when Louis thrusts the whole way in, keeping it there for a few seconds before he pulls out.

Louis thrusts the full way in again, letting Harry continue to choke on his dick. Harry gags and gags, struggles and struggles, but its no use, he’s going to have to give Louis what he wants.

So he relaxes his throat and sucks, licking underneath. Louis moans and pulls out, picking up a rhythm instead of choking Harry.

“So good Princess, your mouth is so good.” Louis slurs, thrusting harder. Tears slip from Harry's eyes, the feeling of worthlessness and shame filling his body.

Princess, like Kitten wasn't bad enough.

He continues to please the man on top of him, his throat starting to burn. Louis thrusts his hips faster into Harry's warm mouth moaning at the skilled boy's mouth.

Harry looks through the hole between Louis' arm and his torso, seeing Zayn standing there, looking at Harry.

Not just Harry. His half hard length.

But then something catches Harry’s eye. A tint in Zayn’s jeans. Louis turns around to looks at what Harry’s looking at. He sees it too.

“Zayn. Why don’t you join us?” Louis smirks watching as Zayn’s eyes snap up to him. Zayn shakes his head. Louis loses his patience.

“Get over here Zayn.” Louis hisses out. Zayn does as he’s told. Louis takes his length out of Harry’s mouth, climbing off of him.

Harry coughs and takes in deep breaths, Louis made it so hard for him to breath. Louis brushes a curl from Harry’s face and sighs. So pretty.

“Zayn, you deserve a reward for being so obedient…” Louis trails off tearing his eyes away from Harry to Zayn.

“Strip and climb up.” Louis says, patting Harry’s chest. Harry shakes his head, giving Louis pleading eyes. Louis only kisses his lips as Zayn climbs on Harry, a little too eagerly.

“Now Haz, I want you to suck Zayn off and swallow everything he gives you alright?” Harry shakes his head in protest, keeping his lips together. Louis shakes his head and sighs. He trials his hand to Harry’s crotch, giving it a tight squeeze.

Harry moans at the contact while Zayn pushes his length into Harry’s mouth. Zayn moans loudly at the contact, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls.

Harry glares up at Zayn, wanting so bad to bite down, but starts to suck him off. The faster Zayn gets off, the better for him.

Harry continues to glare at Zayn, his eyes watering from Zayn pushing to the back of his throat, but also with betrayal and hate for the boy who’s using him. He thought if he could trust anyone here, it would of been Zayn. Now he only sees him as a monster, a monster like Louis.

“H-Harry, gonna cum.” Zayn leans down and whispers in his ear. When he pulls back he sees the tears in Harry’s eyes and the glare he’s giving. It turns him on more.

“M-Master, may, may I-I c-cum please?” Zayn begs. Louis walks over and kisses Zayn, Harry looks to the opposite side in disgust. These two men are pigs.

“Of course Pet. Cum for me.” Next thing Harry’s knows, a salty sweet liquid is filling his mouth. Zayn screams 'Master' as he’s supposed to, when all he wants to do is scream how fucking amazing Harry is.

Zayn pulls out when he’s told and falls next to Harry, to exhausted from his orgasm to even stand.

Harry still has the cum in his mouth, Louis notices. Just as Harry’s about to spit it out, Louis puts his hand over his mouth and pinches his nose, closing off all his air. Bastard.

“I said swallow.” Louis growls. Harry regretfully swallows, his need for air was becoming too great. Louis lets go with a smile, running a hand through his messed up curls.

Harry stares up at the ceiling numbly. This is real. He’s really trapped in this building with a man who is going to use him for his own pleasure for probably the rest of his life with no escape. He’s going to make him pleasure other people as well.

He’s never going to see his mother or sister again. He won’t see Robin or any of his friends. He’s never going to see Ed again. The man who has and will always have his heart. Harry will never see him again.

He's never going to finish school and go on tour with Ed as his opening act like they planned. He's never going to go to college and live the campus experience. He's never going to have a job, a husband or wife who loves him. He's never going to have kids or adopts ones if he needed too to have them.

He's never going to watch as they grow up and resent him because he wouldn't let them go to a party, but they'll forgive him because they love each other.

He's never going to have a daughter to spoil, but he won't let her become a brat. He'll never be able to raise her to be a sweet, kind soul and to accept everyone.

He's never going to a have a son he teaches how to play sports and help him on how to get girls, or hell, even guys. He'll never tell his son to watch out for his sister and always protect her, but also to protect himself as well.

He'll never have the special someone who will love him unconditionally. He'll never have someone to fight with about bills or food, but then kiss to make up for the harsh words. He'll never come home to anyone and know everything is how it's supposed to be.

He's never going to have a family.

Louis has stolen the rest of Harry's life away from him in under 2 minutes.

"Love, are you alright?" Louis asks, kissing his forehead. Why is he pretending he actually cares?

"I want Ed." Harry chokes out. "I want my life back!" Harry cries.

"I'm sorry baby, but you'll never see Ed again. I finally got you back and I'm never letting you go again." Harry doesn't bother to hold in his tears.

"Zayn, carry him to his room until we have to go over to Stan's." Zayn looks over at him and nods. It takes him a few seconds to move his legs before he gets up. Louis unties the leash from the bedpost and hands it to Zayn.

"Here, get a move on." Louis says.

"What about you sir, you didn't get off." Zayn asks as he picks up a squirming Harry.

"I got off ages ago. Don't worry about me pet." Louis kisses his lips once he has Harry firmly in his grasp.

"Hold on, put his pants on, I don't want anyone else to see him like this." Louis says, pointing to Harry's hard-on.

Zayn nods and places Harry back on the bed.

"I'll see you later Kitten." Louis says, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead before walking out of the room.

Harry hops up grabbing his shorts and pants and puts them back on.

"Come here." Zayn says, going towards Harry only for the boy to back away.

"Stay away from me." Harry whimpers, walking backwards towards the door.

"Harry if I don't carry you then we'll both get punished-"

"No I'll get punished and you'll get rewarded. He'll probably make you fuck me next time!" Harry shouts. His back hits the door and Zayn is still coming towards him. He puts his hand on the door handle.

"Harry-"

"Stay the hell away from me you sick bastard!" Harry shouts, he opens the door from behind and sprints out.

He has no idea where he's going. He faintly hears Zayn yelling his name, but his heart beat is beating loudly in his ears.

He makes turn after turn, runs and runs, he's lost. He keeps running though. He's never going to let Zayn touch him again.

Harry looks back, Zayn is right on his heels. Harry turns forward and feels arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Whoa there tiger, what's wrong?" Harry looks up and realized he ran into Nick.


	5. First Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You brought this on yourself. You listen to what I say. It doesn’t matter what you want, this isn’t Harry’s world anymore. You are mine and you will be for the rest of our lives. You will listen to me, I don’t care how much you hate this, you better get used to it or the rest of your life will be hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize its been a month since my last update, sorry guys. Leave me feedback, I need to know if this is okay or if its awkward and bad. Again, I'm new at writing this stuff...xx

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” Nick asks as he holds a frozen Harry in his grasp. Nick smirks down at him, placing his hands on Harry’s waist. Harry looks up at him scared.

“Harry!” Zayn runs up to them, grabbing Harry’s leash so he can’t get away.

“What the hell H- oh, Grimshaw.” Zayn spits out. Harry pulls himself out of the taller lad’s grasp and stands as far away from these creeps as he can. Goddamn leash isn’t helping matters.

“Harry, we have to go before Master comes to get you.” Zayn says, pulling Harry’s leash gently to get the struggling boy close enough to pick him up.

“Don’t touch me you pervert.” Harry yells, wiggling in Zayn’s grasp.

“A little help Nick.” Nick smirks and nods. He walks towards them, wrapping his arms over Harry’s crotch and grabs onto his bum, that makes him still in fear.

“See, just grab his bum and he stays as still as you want.” Nick leans to Harry’s ear. “I’ll need to remember that.” Harry hides his head in Zayn’s neck to get as far as he can from Nick.

“Let me fucking go!” Harry yells, tearing his head away from Zayn’s neck once he realized what he was doing.

“Harry, be reasonable. We have to-”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about what that psycho said. I don’t want you to touch me anymore. That’s that so let me go before I scream bloody murder.” Harry threatens, kicking his legs out of Nick’s grasp and keeps him from grabbing him again.

“Harry please!” Zayn begs, tightening his grip on Harry’s chest, squeezing him so tight he can’t even breathe.

“T-To… T-Tight.” Harry breathes out. Zayn’s eyes widen and releases his harsh grip on Harry to a slightly less tight hold.

Harry sucks in a deep breath, coughing once he gets air.

“Fuck, what the hell asshole?” Harry spits out, his fight resuming to get away from the boy.

“Harry, do you want to get fucked dry or come with me to your room? Because if you don’t stop, I’ll tell Master and he’ll punish you!” Harry glares at Zayn. Harry raises his hand in the air, ready to slap Zayn, but a hand grabs his wrist.

Harry turns to yell at Nick, but his words crumble when he sees its a red faced Louis. He feels Zayn freeze, his arms loosened. Harry uses this opportunity to try and run. Stupid he knows that, but it was a fight or flight response. Too bad Louis grabs the stupid leash.

Harry lets out a yelp when Louis pulls the chain harshly, choking him until he’s in Louis’ grasp.

“Get on all fours, you will crawl until we get to my room.” Harry has never wanted to cry so much in his life.

He glares at Zayn with hatred and bends down, getting on his hands and knees. Louis jerks the chain.

“Get moving bitch.” Harry bites back a comment and starts to move, crawling the way he came from.

Louis watches Harry’s bum move as he crawls, his back is arching naturally and his muscles contract as he moves. He’s actually quite fit for a 16 year old. It really turns Louis on.

“Zayn, I want you in my room tonight.” Louis tells him, not looking back. If he did, Zayn was sure he and Nick would both get in trouble for watching Harry’s body move as he crawls, having the same effect on them that it did Louis.

“Y-Yes Master.” Zayn answers obediently, his mind wandering to the sight of earlier. Harry’s lips wrapped so tightly around his cock, tears streaming down his face, Zayn wants to know what he would look like underneath him as Zayn fucks into him. God, this kid can make him hard without even touching him.

“Get to your room Nick, you too Zayn.” Louis tells him, his eyes still on Harry.

“Yes Master.” Nick says and moves down the other end of the hall. Zayn only continues to stare.

***

“Take your pants off. Get on all fours on the bed.” Harry wants to run away. He wants to scream and cry and plainly just disappear. But he does as he’s told, trying to hold in tears.

He watches as Louis walks over to a closet, opening it. Harry loses his breath, his heart starting to beat extremely fast.

Whips, paddles, chains, hand cuffs, ropes, butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, anything sex toy you can think of, he has in the closet. It’s more of a room really.

“I had this build along with my bedroom. If you need punished, I’ll use whatever I feel fits what you did. So…” he trails off. He walks deeper into the room, pulling multiple things off the wall.

As he gets closer he can’t hold the tears in.

“Ten spanks with the paddle with your shorts on, 5 with them off.” Harry clutches the comforter with his fingers, his whole body tensing.

“After the spankings, you are going to move onto your back and raise your arms.” Harry nods. He can’t fight, even if he could, he wouldn’t.

At least I'm learning.

Did he really just think that?

“You're going to count and say thank you after the last one.” Harry looks up at him.

“Master?” Harry feels like he’s going to throw up.

He sees Louis smirk, placing a hand on his back.

“Yes Kitten?” Harry shivers as Louis’ cold hands trail up and down his back.

“Am I saying thank you for both sets or at the end of the last one?” Harry can’t believe how calmly that came out. He can't believe that even came out.

“Both.” Harry nods, looking at the blanket below him. He feels Louis’ hand rub over his covered bum soothingly. It surprisingly calms Harry down.

“I’m going to start now.” Louis says. Harry braces himself. He hears a smack and a stinging feeling on his left cheek.

“1!” Harry moans out. He basically hears Louis’ eyes widen.

“So you like pain hm?” Louis brings the paddle down on Harry’s right cheek, hitting it fast three times.

“2,3,4!” Harry moans through gritted teeth. Why does he have to have a pain kink for fuck sake. He knows Louis is going to use this against him. He feels two more, alternating.

“5,6!” Harry whimpers out, his bum is starting to hurt extremely bad.

“7,8,9!” Harry nearly screams out as they get harder. He feels Louis rub his bum, lifting it a few moments later.

“10!” Harry yells, the last one was the hardest one he had given. Harry nearly collapses, but instead he does as he’s supposed too.

“Thank you,” Harry closes his eyes, “Master.” Harry grits through his teeth.

Louis grins, pressing a kiss on Harry's arched back. Harry whimpers when he feels a cold breeze on his hot bum. He hears Louis sigh in happiness.

Louis rubs his hand over Harry's bright red skin, so pretty.

Louis grabs the paddle, smacking towards Harry's thighs. Harry holds in a surprised and pained yelp, scrunching his face in pain.

“1.” Harry whispers out, Louis barely heard it.

“I suggest you get louder or I'll restart.” Harry nods.

“Yes Master.” Louis ruffles his curls.

“Good boy.” If only Harry had something to kill him with. Two more slaps, closer to his back this time.  

“2,3.” Harry says, forcing his voice to come out louder.

It continues, Louis giving two more than he said. Harry is full out crying now, his bum is on fire, his arms are shaking, he's struggling to keep himself up.

Louis hands trail up his back to his hair, tugging on it.

“On your back, hands up, feet spread apart.” Louis growls. Harry does as he's told.

“Open.” Louis instructs. Harry listens. He feels something wrap around his head. “You will be gagged for this part, I don’t want to disturb the staff.” Harry looks at Louis with pleading, wet eyes. Louis glares.

“You brought this on yourself. You never hit anyone. You listen to what I say. It doesn’t matter what you want, this isn’t Harry’s world anymore. You are mine and you will be for the rest of our lives. You will listen to me, I don’t care how much you hate this, you better get used to it or the rest of your life will be hell.” Harry is so grateful for the gag, its the only thing that’s keeping him on the line between punishment and possibly his life. Then again if this will be his life…

Harry watches as Louis handcuffs his hands to the headboard, tying his ankles to the bed posts. Harry closes his eyes, calming down his breathing, slowing his tears. He thinks of Ed, singing the song _One_ to him, the song he wrote for him. Its his favorite song. Sadly the only thing he will have left of Ed is the memories they shared.

He hears a belt unbuckle and pants hit the ground. If he doesn’t struggle, hopefully it won’t hurt as bad.

His heart beats faster, his body shaking in fear when Louis grabs his length, tugging on it harshly with his dry hand. Harry holds the noises he wants to scream out, the fear, anger, pain. He stays silent, only whimpering a bit when it really hurt.

Then there is a bit of pleasure. Harry tries to focus on that, the small amount of pleasure that is starting to build. Surprisingly to him, once the pleasure kicks in, the dry feeling actually makes the pleasure intensify. He’s kind of glad he has a pain kink now.

Harry lets out a few small whimpers, but other than that, he stays still and silent. Louis’ far from done with the boy.

Louis removes his hand, positioning himself in between Harry’s legs. Harry winces when he feels a finger at his entrance, his instincts to get away come back.  He tries to worm away, but it doesn’t work. Louis shoves his finger in dry, giving Harry a horrible feeling. Sure he’s had fingers inside of him before, but not dry and honestly, it had been awhile because of Ed being on a short tour.

Louis pumps his fingers in and out of Harry’s entrance, smirking when he sees Harry squirm. Louis shoves in another, too soon for Harry.

Harry lets out a yell, trying to squirm away from the dry fingers inside of him. Harry arches his back, trying to get away from Louis, it does nothing. Harry stops his struggles. There’s no point, he can’t get away. He’s just going to have to give up.

Harry still squirms, but tries to find pleasure. Then it hits him. That special spot that makes a moan escape him without his permission. The dry friction starts to feel amazing, and soon his body is reacting on its own and grinding down on Louis’ fingers.

Louis is not amused, this is punishment, Harry should not enjoy it. He pulls his fingers out of Harry, a whine escapes the boy. Louis walks into the room, grabbing two more things off the wall.

Harry shakes his head as Louis come into view. He pulls on the handcuffs, trying to get his hands out, but of course they stay locked tightly around his wrists.

That’s what Louis wants. He wants to see tears in Harry’s eyes, begging to be coming through the gag, him struggling to get free.

“I see I’ve found your weakness hm?” Louis taunts, positioning himself between Harry’s legs again. Louis smirks as he holds up the cock ring, putting it on the struggling and screaming Harry.

“Best thing about this one is it has a lock that only I know the combination too.” Harry fights harder to get out of the restraints, but the outcome is still the same. Then Harry’s eyes widen in pain as something is shoved inside him, stretching his hole. He screams louder than he did before. This is not good pain, this is the bad pain.

“And this butt plug vibrates with one press of a button from this remote.” Louis says, shaking it in the air. Harry looks up at the ceiling, trying to calm down his breathing and get used to the pain.

“You will keep these on until we come home from Stan’s tomorrow. This punishment made us late so I will reschedule for tomorrow.” Louis says, untying the ropes around Harry’s ankles. Then he takes the gag away from Harry. “Zayn is on his way, he is going to take you to your room and you will apologize to him for trying to hit him.” Harry looks at him, but doesn’t say a word.

There is a knock on the door as Louis undoes the handcuffs.

“Come in.” Louis says, throwing the handcuffs to the side. Zayn walks in hesitantly, he’s looking at the ground.

“Take Harry to his room then come back, we have things to discuss.” Louis says, rolling the boy off the bed and onto the ground.

Harry winces and gets up, standing on his feet. He pulls on his short and his jeans, wincing as the cloth constricts his sensitive skin.

“Harry, you will not be called to breakfast or lunch tomorrow. You will stay in your room until I have sent another part of your punishment.” Louis speaks, Harry nods and looks at the ground.

“Yes Master.” Harry whispers.

“Take him to his room.” Louis tells Zayn. Zayn takes Harry’s leash and guides him out the door gently.


	6. After the Punishment; Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I'm not updating regularly, I have a lot on my plate right now, so sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter, sort of a filler. xx

Once the boys are outside, Zayn pulls Harry into a hug.

“Are you okay? What did he do to you? Shit this is all my fault.” Harry squirms out of his hold.

“I want to go to my room.” Harry tells him. Zayn looks down, walking towards Harry’s room. Zayn and Harry walk in silence, neither quite sure what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn says, breaking the silence. Harry looks up at him startled.

“Why are you sorry?” Harry asks, having no energy to be snappy.

“For using you like that. I understand that I lost your trust, but I just hope I can gain it back.” Zayn admits, playing with the leash. Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I know it wasn’t your fault, he forced you to do it and you were trying to stay out of trouble. I can’t be mad at you for that.”  Zayn shakes his head.

“I could have, should, have fought harder. I was just shocked at the time, I do regret it though.” Harry looks at the ground.

“I think the reason I got so angry wasn’t because you did it, it was because you got hard over what was happening.” Zayn blushed and nods.

“I know. I honestly don’t know why it happened. It’s not even the fact that it was you and Master, I was just imagining that if I was the one doing it and it wasn’t forced and that you wanted too…” Zayn rambles, trying to find his words. “What turned me on was you, not what was happening. I wanted nothing more that to throw him off of you and beat him, but I obviously can’t do that.” Harry stares at Zayn in shock.

“You got hard over me?” Harry asks in astonishment. Zayn is so gorgeous, and Harry turned him on.

“Why wouldn’t I? You were naked and hard, you have a very fit body and your you. Who wouldn’t get hard over you?” Zayn asks, blushing once he realizes what he said. Harry blushes as well, giving Zayn a smile.

“I’m sorry I tried to hit you.” Harry says, looking away from Zayn. Zayn sighs.

“I deserved it, don’t worry about it.” they walk in silence for the rest of the walk to Harry’s room. Harry opens the door and lets Zayn come inside.

“No hard feelings?” Harry asks. Zayn grins, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry hugs back, but then it happens. Harry feels the vibrations from the plug and moans, using Zayn to help himself stay standing.

Harry feels his softening cock become hard again.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Harry can’t speak, he tries, but all he can get out is a moan. He looks at Zayn, and gosh, he really wish this wasn’t happening.

“P-Part of my- oh shit.” Harry really hates Louis. Harry can’t control how desperate he is and Zayn is looking so good. Zayn lets out a surprised grunt when he feels Harry start rutting against him.

“H-Harry, what are you doing?” Harry’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’s doing. He lets go of Zayn and runs to his bed, laying on it face down. He is trying to hold it in, but he can’t help it as he ruts into the mattress. He lets out quite moans into his pillow.

Zayn only stands there and watches as Harry hump the mattress like a desperate 16 year old. He is a 16 year old though. Zayn should feel disgusted that he’s attracted to a kid 6 years younger than him, but he doesn’t. All he wants to do is fuck the boy into oblivion.

“Z-Zayn.” Harry whines, turning his head to get out the words. Zayn wishes he hadn’t. His hair is sweaty across his forehead. His eyes are squeezed shut. His cheeks are flushed. His hands are grabbing the blanket tightly.

Zayn walks over to him with lust in his eyes.

“Turn over.” Harry looks at him with wide eyes. He does as he’s told, though, watching as Zayn climbs on top of him, pinning his arms to the side.

“I know what Master wants to talk to me about. You aren’t the first one to do something like that…” Zayn trails off, leaning down to Harry’s ear, rolling his hips onto Harry’s.

“L-Louis will f-find o-ou-”

“Shh. He won’t find out, I know how to keep things quiet.” Zayn nibbles on his neck, right behind his ear, making sure Louis won’t see.

“Now, he’s going to ask me what I want to do to you. As an apology from you so to speak.” Zayn kisses up Harry’s jaw to the corner of his mouth. “What do you want me to do to you?” Harry arches his back when Zayn plays harshly with his nipples, giving him room to start kissing his neck.

“Answer me Harry.” Harry doesn’t realize he said something until he feels Zayn still. Harry looks up at Zayn with wide eyes. Zayn only looks at him with a smirk.

“I would be happy to fuck you into oblivion.” Zayn whispers in his ear, kissing his lips when he pulls back. Harry lets out a squeak in surprise, but gives in and kisses Zayn back. He lets Zayn take over the kiss, Zayn really doesn’t seem like a submissive to Harry. Then again they’re forced to be submissives. Why does he always forget that small detail when he’s with Zayn?

Maybe because he makes Harry feel so normal, even if they’ve just met.

Zayn pulls back, chuckling when Harry whines.

“Can’t wait to punish you tomorrow baby.” Harry watches as Zayn gets up, heading towards the door like nothing happened while Harry is a panting mess on the bed. Harry watches Zayn leave the room and he lets out a shaky sigh.

Harry falls back on the bed, his chest moving up and down as he pants.

“I'm so screwed.”

***

Louis hears a knock on his door and he puts his book down.

“Come in.” Louis says in a monotone voice.

Zayn walks in with his head down, his mind still on Harry’s request.

“Come here, kneel on the bed.” Zayn does as he’s told, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of Louis.

“I want you to make sure everyone behaves tomorrow while I’m gone.” Louis says, picking his book back up.

“Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Master?” Louis looks up at Zayn through his glasses.

“Yes, you can either stay or leave, I’m not in the mood.” Louis says, waving Zayn off with a flick of his hand. Zayn looks at him in shock, is isn’t his master. His master would punish Harry and let Zayn be the one to do it. “Is there something you wanted to ask?” Zayn’s head snaps up.

“Um…” Zayn takes a deep breath. “Can I go see if Harry is okay? He was kind of shaken up.” Louis looks up.

“Since when do you care if someone is okay after they tried to hit you or after a punishment.” Louis asks, looking back down at his book. Zayn plays with his fingers.

“Well because he's new and he's only 16-”

“Niall had just turned 17, but you didn't care if he's okay. You usually don't like new people, why is Harry different?” Zayn didn't want to answer. He doesn't know why Harry is different, but he is.

“I'm just a little protective of him I guess.” Zayn shrugs. Louis hides his glare that he wants to show and smirks.

“You're a little protective or you want him to love you?” Zayn's head snaps up in shock.

“N-No!” Louis gets up and tugs at his hair, earning a hiss from Zayn.

“He's off limits Zayn. You can have a relationship with whoever the hell you want, but not him. I will not share him, do you understand me?” Zayn nods, sighing. Louis lets his hair go and crawls back in his bed.

“Go to your room for the rest of the night. I don't want to look at you.” Zayn nods and leaves, cursing the world. Louis can't ever let him be fucking happy can he?

***

“Get up.” Harry is woken up by being lifted by his hair. Harry lets out a yelp when he hits the floor. He looks up to see Louis, his eyes widen in fear. He stands up and puts his head down. He doesn't want to get into anymore trouble. Louis starts to circle him, eyeing him carefully. Once Louis is back in front of Harry, he slaps his cheek.

Harry holds his cheek with his hand, rubbing the stinging skin. Harry bites his tongue to stop himself from saying anything that will get him in worse trouble than he already is.

“Take off your clothes and get on all fours.” Harry does as he's told, stripping his boxers off and crawls onto the bed, leaving him on display for Louis. Louis climbs onto the bed behind Harry, looking at the butt plug he put inside of Harry. Louis raises an eyebrow, playing around with it.

“This looks a bit farther in than I put it yesterday.” Harry blushed.

“I-It was falling out, I put it in farther. So it w-would stay.” Louis’ eyes widen, a smug smirk overcoming his shocked demeanor.

“Good boy, I didn’t expect this from you.” Harry lets a small smile creep its way onto his face, maybe he will go easy on him. “But I didn’t say you could touch it.” a frown replaces the smile and his eyes clench shut.

“I-I’m sorry M-Master.” Louis rubs his hand over Harry’s bum, slapping it lightly. Harry lets out a mix between a quiet moan and whimper.

“I guess that I shouldn’t punish you for trying to please me.” Louis says, placing a kiss on Harry’s back, trailing up to his neck. Harry holds his position with Louis’ added weight on top of him, he isn’t going to risk a punishment. Louis sees the boy’s arms shaking the tiniest bit, putting full weight on the boy.

Harry gasps quietly, but continues to stay up, he isn’t going to fail. Louis grows bored of watching Harry struggle and gets off of him, flipping the boy on his back. Louis straddles his waist, rubbing his hands over Harry’s toned chest.

“We’re going over to Stan’s house today, you remember him right.” Harry nods after a second, he only met Stan once when he brought papers over to his house for Louis. He scared Harry, looking at him like a piece of meat the whole time. Harry doesn’t want to go over.

“Well, a few of our friends are going to be there as well and I want you on your best behavior." Harry nods.

"Of course Master." Louis smiles proudly down at Harry.

“I will be taking you to my room so I can give you some of my clothes to wear.” Harry nods and Louis smiles, tapping his sides earning a muffled giggle from Harry. Harry’s ticklish, he’s never forgotten. “Come on Kitten, I want to get you dressed.” Harry nods and stands up once Louis gets off him, keeping his head down. Louis stands in front of him and pushes his head up, giving his lips a kiss.

“If you’re good tonight you’re punishment is off, alright?” Harry smiles in excitement, he really need this to be over with.

“Yes Master.”

***

Harry looks at himself in Louis’ body mirror. Tight dark blue jeans, a green button up with a black blazer over it. He has to admit, he looks good.

“You look amazing Kitten.” Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry’s body, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You picked out a very nice outfit, thank you Master.” Louis smiles at Harry, he’s so glad he’s adjusting.

“We need to go over some rules.” Harry nods, placing his hands on Louis'. “You will be at my side at all times. There will be others there and I can assure you that they will try to sneak you away from me.” Louis says changing the subject untangles himself from Harry and walks over to his bed and grabs a box, sitting down. Harry turns around to watch Louis who pats the bed, silently telling Harry to sit beside him. Louis pulls out another leash from the box, one with diamonds and silk lacing it together. It’s attached to another collar, purple sapphires that light up like a fire and green emeralds to match his eyes patterned around the collar which is also laced together with silk.

“Which is why you will be wearing this so I can talk without worry.” Harry nods at Louis sadly, he hates that stupid leash.

“I know you hate it, but I want you safe.” Louis says, clipping the old leash off and putting the new one on.

"I know." Louis smiles as he looks how beautiful Harry looks in his new collar.

"Well, let's get going Kitten."

 


	7. Meeting New People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short, I wanted to update and I really don't have a lot of time right now. I am NOT giving up on this story, I know it takes me a while, but I promise I won't give up on it unless it becomes too much. I hope you guys enjoy. xx

“We will be leaving at ten o'clock. If Kitten and I aren't out here by then exactly come in and get us, who knows what this lot will pull when they see him.” Harry plays with Louis' fingers as Louis talks to Paul. Harry likes Paul, Paul is nice and talked to him while Louis had to go back into the mansion because he had forgotten something. Paul seems like he cares about the people Louis has trapped in that God-awful place, so yeah, Harry likes Paul.

“Of course sir. Have a good evening.” Paul gives Harry a smile through the rear view mirror and Harry gives him one back.

“Let’s go my little Kitten.” Harry nods and gets out of the car, scratching at the stupid collar. He really hates this thing. Louis has a firm grip on the leash and another around Harry’s waist as they head inside.

The place is big, much like the place Louis keeps him prisoner at. There’s a chandelier in the place they first walk in and there are people in uniform running around everywhere. Louis leads them through hallway after hallway, it’s like a maze.

They stop a few minutes in a living room that is as big as Harry’s house, it’s ridiculous. Harry looks around the room, making sure to stand close to Louis’ side. There were five other men there and they were all looking at him with either hunger or undressing him with their eyes.

“Look who’s got a new pet, he’s a nice one, Lou.” Harry freezes when he hears the familiar voice and a hand squeezing his bum. Harry whimpers and clutches onto Louis to try and get away from the man. Stan.

“No touching this one Stan.” Louis hissed, slapping his hand away, holding Harry close by his waist.

“But you let us play with the others…” Stan purrs, tugging at Harry's curls. Instead of hitting his hand like Harry wanted to, he moved his head into Louis' neck instead.

“He isn't the others, now get your grimy hands off of him.” Louis grabs Stan's wrist and squeezes tightly. Stan glares but holds his other hand up in surrender. Louis pushes his hand away and holds Harry tightly.

“I haven't seen one of your pets so close to you without being told.” A man comments, walking over to the two.

“Because I didn’t want his disgusting hands all over me.” Harry snaps, his eyes widening when he realizes what he did. The other men smirk, they know they’ll get a turn now. They all wait for Louis to punish the boy in front of him. Louis only looks at them, his face turning from cold to questioning.

“What?” he snaps at them.

“He snapped at me, punish him-”

“Don’t tell me what to do with my pets,” Louis growls at the nameless man. The man cowers down, looking away from Louis’ cold eyes. Louis’ grins. “Good, now let's get on with this meeting.”

******

“I want to go home, Master,” Harry whispers in a tipsy Louis’ ear. Louis only ignores him as his eyes begin to fall shut. Harry’s heart starts to beat fast as he starts to hear soft snores come from the man’s mouth. Shit. Why is he falling asleep? He only had two drinks.

“Now that the dumb bastard is out, let’s have some fun with you, pretty boy.” Harry whimpers as the men start towards him, trying to shake Louis awake.

“N-No,” Harry whispers, closing his eyes as one of the men takes the leash out of Louis’ limp hand, tugging on it slightly. Harry’s shaking figure tenses up when he feels a hand in his curls.

“Wow, looks like we’re going to have to teach you some manners pretty boy.” Harry continues to try and wake Louis up, he won’t budge. Harry coughs as the leash tugs him onto the floor, choking him.

“Look at how small he is, such a little twink.” Stan leans down, pulling on Harry’s curls. “It won’t be hard to manhandle you at all,” Stan says, starting to pull Harry’s leash towards another room. Harry struggles and struggles, trying so hard to escape or to wake up Louis. Nothing.

Stan chuckles at Harry, picking him up instead of dragging him. Harry screams only to get a gag put in his mouth. Soon he's thrown on a bed and his arms are tied behind his back, his legs are tied in a kneeling position. Stan pushes Harry's head down into the mattress so his bum is sticking in the air. Hands are all over his body, taking clothing off as much as it could be done.

There are cold hands on his now naked body, Harry lets out a scared whimper as a cold finger is pressing at the plug inside his hole.

“Looks like someone was naughty. Time to get punished.” Someone takes the plug out earning a groan of pain out of Harry. “So pretty, we're all going to get hell from Louis for doing this but you're just too much to resist.” A man, Harry recognizes as the man he snapped at earlier in the night, whispers in his ear, letting his hands go to Harry's soft cock. Harry tries to wiggle away from the men, but they're all around him, he has no escape.

******

“I think he's ready now, don't you boys?” Stan asks the other men. Harry feels like it’s been hours with the men playing around with him. Maybe it has. All Harry knows is the worst is still to come. Stan grins, rolling a condom on his aching cock and puts the tip at Harry's entrance. Harry lets out screams that cannot be heard and he's so scared. He doesn't think he's ever wished to be with Louis more than he does right now.

“Get the hell off of him.” Harry opens his eyes and recognizes the voice. Paul. The bodies are taken away from him and he’s being picked up. He’s being redressed by comforting arms that are familiar. Louis holds Harry in his arms, whispering apologies into his ear.

******

Harry continues to cry as Louis tries to calm him down. They’re in Louis’ bed now, under warm comforters and Harry’s never been so glad to be in Louis’ arms before.

“I’m so so sorry Kitten, I should have known better. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Louis kisses his head. Harry’s cries start to slow down, but his hand still clutches Louis’ shirt tightly. Louis brushes a curl behind the boy’s ear. “Harry, I need you to tell me what they did to you.” Harry lets out a whimper and nuzzles his head farther into Louis’ neck.

“T-They, s-spanked me a-and tried to g-get me to come w-with the cock ring on a-and they made me,” Harry closes his eyes, how the hell is he telling him without crying. “Please don’t make me say it.” Louis shakes his head, he doesn’t want to hear what they did, he’s angry enough.

“Okay, okay, sh.” Louis rubs his hand up and down Harry’s back. “Do you want to sleep here or go back to your room?” Harry tightens his grip on Louis.

“I-I want to stay with you M-Master.” Harry says softly, wiping his tears.

“Go to sleep then love.” Louis strokes his curls, soothing him to sleep.

“I wish you would remember me already, I can’t stand knowing that you have no idea who I am.” Louis whispers, a tear falling down his cheek. It’s been so long since he’s held Harry in his arms like this, he just wants to go back to that horrible day and change everything. Maybe then he wouldn’t be in the shit he is now. He doesn’t even know why he has all his friends trapped here, he regrets it so much. He wishes he could let them go, he really does, but they’ll go to the police. They’ll take Harry away from him. He won’t let that happen again, not when he just got him back.

“I’m never going to let you go again. I won’t do anything to risk it.” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.


	8. Dreams; Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated and I'm incredibly sorry. I am trying to figure out how to start a few of my other stories back up because I have been having such bad writer's block of so long. 
> 
> It's short but shit will go down in the next chapter, hope you enjoy.xx

“Wake up love.” Harry opens his eyes to see Louis’ bright blue eyes, backing away immediately.

“W-What’s going on?” Harry stutters, backing away from Louis a bit more.

“We’re going on a walk out in the garden.” Harry gives him a scared look, but nods, staying in place. Louis sighs as he stands up, going to his wardrobe.

Harry was starting to trust him, he could see it in his eyes, but now Harry probably is even more scared of him than he was before.

He picks out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, throwing them towards Harry. Harry gives him a confused look while Louis just groans annoyed.

“I’m not letting you go outside in just boxers when it’s in the 50’s, put this jacket on too.” Louis snaps, his dominate side coming out. If Harry’s going to be scared of him, he’s going to give him a reason to be scared.

Harry lets out an almost non-existent whimper, getting up and putting the clothes on. Louis watches him as he changes, making Harry uncomfortable. He doesn’t care, Harry is his, he can look at him at anytime he wants. Once Harry’s in the clothes, he walks over with a collar, one Harry hasn’t seen.

It looks tattered and worn out, Harry wonders what it is. Then he sees that it has dog tags on the ring. Harry looks at Louis in horror. Louis just glares at him.

“If you’re going to act like a scared little dog then I’ll treat you like a dog. You can walk on all fours as well as wearing this collar. Obviously you don’t like the others I had made for you so I’ll give you this old one.” Harry looks up at him in angry tears.

“So because I’m afraid of you, you’re going to treat me like a dog? I was almost raped last night because of you! I don’t even want to be here and you’re going to treat me like I’m a fucking dog? I can’t believe that I almost thought you cared last night when you held me. Of course someone like you couldn’t give a shit about someone, you use your ‘friends’ as sex slaves and a client’s son-”

“You’re more than a stupid client’s son you stupid bitch.” Louis strides towards him angrily. He presses Harry against a wall in anger, gripping his chin tightly. “If you were just a client’s son I would have fucked you your first day here, hell I would have done it while you were out. I wouldn’t let you talk to me like you have, I would have fucked you raw and whipped you by now, but I’ve done none of those things because you aren’t just some client’s son, and until you figure out who I am, how much I mean to you, how much you mean to me, I don’t want to hear a word of disrespect out of your fucking mouth.” Louis spits out, letting go of Harry harshly. He backs away and opens the door. “Now get the hell out of here and go to your room. I’ll tell Paul to bring up your meals until further notice. I don’t want to see you.” Harry walk towards the door in shock, jumping when he hears the door slam behind him. He hurries to his room, tears burning in his eyes.

He doesn’t understand why he’s so upset, he should be thrilled Louis let him leave, but he doesn’t, he feels safe with him for some reason.

******

Harry laughs as he kicks the ball away from Gemma, running to first base. Gemma laughs at her little brother and dives for the ball ‘missing’ it. She gets up and jogs to the ball, but Harry already got back to home base.

“I win!” Harry giggles as he hears his mother calling for Gemma.

“I’ll be right back Hazza, here.” she throws the ball and turns to run into the house. He kicks the ball and frowns when it goes into the shed. He isn’t supposed to go in the shed, but Harry wants his ball back.

Harry looks to see if his father is home, but he doesn’t seem to be. He decides it’s okay and makes his way to the shed. He sneaks in through the tiny holy the ball went through and smiles when he sees it. He runs over to grab the ball, but he hears a knocking sound from underneath him.

******

Harry wakes up groggily as he cuddles into his pillow he’s had the same recurring dream for years now. The thing that bugs him is that he can never get to find what is causing the knocking noise.

Harry looks up from his bed when the door opens, frowning when he sees it’s Paul and not Louis.

“Don’t look so happy to see me.” Paul snickers out sarcastically, handing Harry his dinner.

“Is he still mad at me?” Paul nods, opening Harry’s blinds.

“Pisses, you’re in for it once you’re done eating.” Harry looks at his plate, only seeing toast and water.

“I see he’s treating me like a slave now.” Harry takes a bite of the toast, wishing he could at least have some jam.

“You are a slave Harry, why don’t you get that?” Paul tells him. He moves towards the door, sitting on a chair and watches Harry.

“Why is he doing this?” Harry asks as a tear falls down his face.

“Believe me, the boy has good reason. If it was me you’d be worse off than the rest of them.” Paul watches as Harry pick at the blanket, taking finishing his food. He takes a sip of his water with shaky hands. “Then again you deserve better than them,”

“I-I didn’t d-do anything.” Harry whispers but Paul still heard him.

“No, you did everything. You got him where he is and that’s why he hasn’t hurt you. You’re testing his patience though, I would just give in, it would make things easier for you both.” Paul stands up and grabs Harry’s tray in his hand, helping him up.

“Can you tell me what’s going on? I’m so confused and angry and I’m trying to remember, but I can’t. Why can’t I remember him?” Harry asks Paul, gripping his shirt. Paul gathers Harry’s hands and pulls them off his shirt gently.

“Master would have my head. But I can tell you that you are the most important thing in his life.” Paul opens the door and walks away, knowing Harry was smart enough to follow.

They walk in silence for the rest of the walk, Harry looking at the walls. Everything is so extravagant, but so sad. They walls are grey, a light grey. There are pictures of a family, four girls and two babies, a mother, father and Louis.

But wait, the man is shaking hands with someone else. Harry’s eyes widen as he recognizes the face, but he can’t put a name to the man.

“Come on Harry, Master is pissed at you enough as it is.” Harry nods and walks faster, taking a deep breath when they arrive at the door. Harry knocks softly, his eyes facing downward until there is a soft ‘come in’ from the other side of the door.

“Good luck kid.”

 


	9. Trial for the Rebellious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here’s what's going to happen,” Harry feels tears threatening to fall as a cloth is being tied around his head, giving him no vision. “Since you've decided that you wanted to be an ungrateful bitch about how well I've treated you compared to the others, I think I'll teach you a lesson about being greedy and ungrateful,” Harry's hands are tied behind his back before he could fight back, a hand grabbing his ass. Louis presses kisses to Harry's back, trailing down to his cheeks, biting love bites into the soft, firm muscle.
> 
> "You stole me from my life, a good life, why would I be grat-" Harry is cut off by an intense pain running across his back.
> 
> "I saved you from someone who hurt you," Louis snarls out, hands running down to Harry's pert bum. “You should love me, but all you are is bad. And I'm going to teach you why you should be grateful," Louis whispers in the slave's ear maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is uncomfortable and bad, I tried.xx

Harry looks down as he opens the door, his feet padding across the hard wood floor of Louis’ room.

 

“Strip,” Harry flinches, biting his lip as he stays still. “You better listen if you know what's good for you,” Harry lets out a shaky sigh, unbuttoning his jeans, standing in his boxers.

 

“Those too, I don't have all day.” Harry holds in his fear as he slides the material down his legs, shivering when he hears Louis hum in satisfaction.

 

“Come here.” Harry walks over to the bed quietly, standing beside it nervously. He hears the sheets move, his heart beating fast, but he refuses to look up. He can't stand looking at the man. He feels a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly before he's being bent over, his bare ass sticking up in the air.

“Here’s what's going to happen,” Harry feels tears threatening to fall as a cloth is being tied around his head, giving him no vision. “Since you've decided that you wanted to be an ungrateful bitch about how well I've treated you compared to the others, I think I'll teach you a lesson about being greedy and ungrateful,” Harry's hands are tied behind his back before he could fight back, a hand grabbing his ass. Louis presses kisses to Harry's back, trailing down to his cheeks, biting love bites into the soft, firm muscle.

 

"You stole me from my life, a good life, why would I be grat-" Harry is cut off by an intense pain running across his back.

 

"I saved you from someone who hurt you," Louis snarls out, hands running down to Harry's pert bum. “You should love me, but all you are is bad. And I'm going to teach you why you should be grateful," Louis whispers in the slave's ear maliciously. 

 

 

"So pretty for such a bad boy.” Harry lets out a whimper of pleasure when he feels stinging on his left cheek.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry whines out as another slap is delivered to his right cheek. 

 

“No talking or I'll gag you.” Harry lets out a little whimper at the thought. He hates to say it, but this is turning him on. He’s always loved being tied up and used like a slut, but not with someone who doesn’t give him a choice. 

 

“Look at the little greedy slut, getting hard over something as simple as being used.” Louis breaths over his hole, the muscles fluttering in excitement. Harry hates it. 

 

Louis flicks his tongue out, barely even brushing the muscle, but it excites him. He cries as the older man slaps his cheek again, starting to fuck his tongue into the boy. Soft whimpers come from Harry’s mouth because this is the best thing he’s ever experienced. Ed wasn’t very kinky in bed as Harry (unless he was drunk then the most Harry got was being tied up loose enough for him to easily get out of), all they ever did was fuck and then cuddle. And Harry loved it, but he’s never been eaten out before and it feels fucking  _ amazing _ . He hates his life.

 

“So tight, gonna get you nice and wet for my cock,” Louis pushes his tongue and two fingers in, stretching Harry with a delicious burn. Harry lets out a breathy moan, pushing back against Louis subconsciously. He feels Louis smirk as he pushes two more fingers in. Four fingers and a tongue. Harry's never felt so full. And he hates to say it but he's loving every second of it.

 

“P-Please-”

 

“I thought I said no talking whore,” Harry whines as Louis pulls his tongue and fingers out, cold air hitting Harry in a wonderful, exposing way. 

 

He feels Louis straddle his back, only boxers on his body. Harry's head is tugged back and there's a ball gag placed in his mouth. Louis drops his head and ties it, grinding his cock on Harry's ass.

 

Harry didn't think that he could ever feel more out of control or trapped as he already did, but being completely helpless like this makes him feel things he didn't know he could feel. Makes him feel alive.

 

“Gonna fuck you, come deep inside you and plug you up. Have you feel me inside of you as you walk, sit, stand, sleep,” Louis slowly presses his dry cock into Harry entrance, going in as far as he could. 

 

Harry lets out a scream. The burn was horribly perfect, but Louis is so big, bigger than his fingers and tongue, he feels like he's going to explode. It makes a strangled moan escape him, only to be slightly muffled by the gag.

 

“So tight baby, how can you be this tight without being a virgin? You're fucking sinful,” Louis whispers in his ear as he starts fucking into him at a fast, hard pace. He lays over Harry's back, and hands, and focuses all his attention on to fucking his baby deep, claiming what's his. What's always been his.

 

“You're so beautiful, baby, such a perfect boy.” Harry's cheeks flush at the praise, whining when Louis stops. He starts to fuck himself back onto the older man’s cock before he realizes what he's doing. 

 

“You're such a slut, fucking yourself on my cock when I stop for a second.” Harry feels another smack hit near his back and he mewls lightly at the feeling, staying still as Louis gives him what he wants. Louis starts to fuck into his a used hole at a rapid pace, tugging the boy's hair harshly until Louis thinks he might break in half. But Harry has done yoga since he was 12.

 

Harry starts to mumble words through the gag, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

 

“Want you to cum baby,” and Louis watches as a loud moan escapes his lip as he clenches around Louis who continues to fuck him harshly. Louis reaches over and grabs the plug, coming seconds later. He fucks Harry and him through their orgasms, falling on top of the limp body. He pulls out of him when he starts to whimper in sensitivity, placing the plug in his cock’s place.

 

“Are you going to stop being a little shit now and be grateful of how I've been treating you?” Harry nods, tears soaked through the blindfold. Louis holds him, placing soft kisses all over the boy's body. He unties his hands, then the gag and then the blindfold, pulling the sweet boy into his arms.

 

Harry subconsciously cuddles into Louis as he continues to sniffle, falling asleep in his master’s arms. Such familiar arms.

 

******

 

_ Harry laughs as he kicks the ball away from Gemma, running to first base. Gemma laughs at her little brother and dives for the ball ‘missing’ it. She gets up and jogs to the ball, but Harry already got back to home base. _

 

_ “I win!” Harry giggles as he hears his mother calling for Gemma. _

 

_ “I’ll be right back Hazza, here.” she throws the ball and turns to run into the house. He kicks the ball and frowns when it goes into the shed. He isn’t supposed to go in the shed, but Harry wants his ball back. _

 

_ Harry looks to see if his father is home, but he doesn’t seem to be. He decides it’s okay and makes his way to the shed. He sneaks in through the tiny hole the ball went through and smiles when he sees it. He runs over to grab the ball, but he hears a knocking sound from underneath him. _

 

_ Harry looks around, frightened by the sound. He looks around for something, but he can't find anything.  _

 

_ He starts to look under everything until he finds a small latch in under the rug in the middle of the wooden shed. _

 

******

 

When Harry wakes up, he's met with a strong chest in his face. A chest with tattoos, beautiful ink spread so delicately.

 

He feels himself become a little confused and happy. The dream, the same stupid dream he's had every time he closed his eyes and never found out a thing other than knocking. It wasn't much but it's a start. Maybe it'll help him learn the truths about his accident.

 


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas.

Okay...

I really need your help guys. I am so lost on where to go with this story and I really want to hear what you guys think should happen! I have a basic plan, but I honestly don't know how to get there!

 

So please, please help me out! I hate to leave a story hanging and I know that a lot of you like it so far. Please help me finish it.

 

Just comment what you think should happen and I'll hopefully be able to piece so suggestions together!

 

I love you guys. Xx

 


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got the next few chapters planned out, but my work schedule is crazy... 
> 
> Hopefully, it won't take so long for the next update. 
> 
> Love those of you who are still reading.xx

_Harry laughs as he kicks the ball away from Gemma, running to first base. Gemma laughs at her little brother and dives for the ball ‘missing’ it. She gets up and jogs to the ball, but Harry already got back to home base._

 

_“I win!” Harry giggles as he hears his mother calling for Gemma._

 

_“I’ll be right back Hazza, here.” she throws the ball and turns to run into the house. He kicks the ball and frowns when it goes into the shed. He isn’t supposed to go in the shed, but Harry wants his ball back._

 

_Harry looks to see if his father is home, but he doesn’t seem to be. He decides it’s okay and makes his way to the shed. He sneaks in through the tiny hole the ball went through and smiles when he sees it. He runs over to grab the ball, but he hears a knocking sound from underneath him._

 

_Harry looks around, frightened by the sound. He looks around for something, but he can't find anything._

 

_He starts to look under everything until he finds a small latch under the rug in the middle of the wooden shed._

 

_Harry looks at it, pulling the rug the entire way off. He peeks through a small hole trying to find something in the darkness._

 

_Then he spots something…_

 

_******_

 

“Wake up darling.” Harry feels something being pressed to his face over and over again. Something soft, smooth. “C’mon baby, I'm taking you somewhere.” Lips, that's what Harry felt. Louis was giving Harry kisses to wake him up.

 

And he doesn't hate it. Why doesn't he hate it?

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks, his voice laced with sleep as he cuddles into the bed, his eyes still closed. He hears Louis ‘awh ’ and the click of a shutter. Harry opens one eye to see that he's holding his phone, a smile on his face. “Did you-”

 

“Yes, and we're going into town.” Harry's heart speeds up, but he doesn't show it. This could be his chance, but he won't get his hopes up. He knows Louis will have him under watch at all times.

 

“Can I ask why Master?” Harry had to hold back the urge to gag. Disgusting. Harry feels hands in his hair, untangling the curls and he melts. He loves when people play with his hair.

 

“I need to go to my office, I haven't been there in a week because of you.” Harry opens his eyes and gives him faux sad eyes.

 

“‘M sorry, sir, I didn't mean to take you away from your job.” Louis chuckles, pressing his lips against Harry’s forehead. Harry closes his eyes, leaning into his lips.

 

He doesn’t know why.

 

“It’s okay, it wasn’t a bother. I needed to be with my kitten.” Louis says softly, bringing Harry into his arms. Harry allows himself to be pulled onto Louis’ lap, but then he realizes that they’re both still naked. Louis moves him so instead of sitting on top of his dick, he’s on his thighs and Harry gives him an appreciative smile.

 

Louis presses a kiss against Harry's forehead, rubbing his hands over the smaller boys thighs soothingly. Harry tries his best to relax but he's kind of terrified. Harry wonders if Louis drugged him because his emotions are all over the place at the moment.

 

“Let's go have a shower and get going.” Harry nods obediently, fearing to go in the bathroom. Who knows what Louis is going to do to him.

 

Harry follows Louis into the master bathroom, waiting for Louis to turn the shower on. Once he does, he turns to Harry.

 

“C’mon, let's get you all cleaned up.” He smiles, grabbing the younger boy’s hand and pulls him into the shower. Harry steps under the water, feeling water rushing over his curls and he lets out a delighted sigh.

 

He hears a cap open and then shut, but he doesn't question it. He just wants to relax for a few more seconds.

 

He was waiting for Louis’ fingers or cock to be pushed into him, but instead, he feels his hands going into his curls, massaging. Harry lets out a quiet sigh, practically purring as the older man scratches his scalp. People playing with his hair is his weakness, he loves it so much.

 

“You like your hair being played with as much as you like it being tugged,” Louis comments as he pulls on a strand of hair, making Harry release a pleasure filled sigh. Louis smirks. “Get back under the water.” Harry does as he's told.

 

Louis washes the coconut scented soap out of the curls, making sure it doesn't get in the boy's eyes. Once the soap is washed out, he gets on his knees.

 

“Can you put your hands on the wall with your feet spread for me, love?” Harry opens his eyes and bites his lip. He really doesn't want to, but he does as he’s told. He feels Louis place his hands on his cheeks, massaging them roughly before spreading them, pushing his face between them. Harry lets out a startled groan when Louis teases his tongue against the entrance of his hole.

 

“My baby’s got the prettiest hole I've ever seen,” Louis mutters when he pulls back, blowing over the ring of muscle. Harry bites his lip, trying not to release a moan when Louis dives his tongue inside him, lapping at his walls. Louis slaps his cheek. “I want to hear you.”  Harry releases his lip from his teeth, trying to grasp something when Louis licks at him again.

 

“Lou—”

 

“It’s Master to you!” Louis snips, slapping his cheek harder. Harry groans. Why the fuck does that turn Louis on so much?

 

“Master,” Harry moans as Louis slips a finger along side his tongue, fucking the boy with intent. Harry tries to grip onto the wall, his eyes shutting.

 

Louis prods his tongue faster, adding in another finger while Harry cries out in ecstasy, trying to find something to grip onto. Harry pushes his bum back with each flick of Louis’ tongue subconsciously.

 

Louis doesn’t reprimand the slave, even if he should, it’s his baby boy after all.

 

After a few minutes, Louis sneaks his hand around Harry to grasp his cock in a loose grip earning a whine from the younger lad.

 

“Do you think you should come? Do you think you deserve it?” Harry bites his lip, not knowing what the correct answer would be.

 

“N-No.”

 

“Cum,” Louis says, moving his hand faster, and with one last flick of his wrist, Harry comes, eyes shut in bliss. Louis stands up, pressing kisses all over his neck and back.

 

“C’mon, let's go get dressed, I don't want to be late.” He murmurs, pulling his body away from Harry.

 

Harry follows him out of the shower quietly, sending him a small shy smile when the man begins to dry him off. Louis then dries himself off and they go back into the bedroom, Harry waiting for Louis to give him clothes.

 

He hands Harry jeans and a button up, putting his collar on after he's done.

 

Harry doesn't even bother fighting it.

 

Louis stares at his eyes with fondness shining through his own. Harry doesn’t understand this man, he’s looking at him like he’s his entire world, but he’s hurt him so much. He’s breaking him slowly.

 

But maybe that’s what he wants. To break him down so he submits to him and does whatever Louis wants him to.

 

And it’s working, Harry can feel his will to fight slowly disappear. It isn’t gone completely, and it never will go away, not completely.

 

He’ll fight this man until his dying breath, maybe not as hard as he did when he was first taken, but he won’t give in completely.

 

“You okay, love?” Louis asks, caressing his cheeks. Harry nods and lies.

 

“I’m fine,” he says, smiling softly at Louis with a fake smile. Louis frowns.

 

“Stop fake smiling, tell me what’s wrong.” Harry’s smile falls, how the hell did he know?

 

Harry looks away.

 

“My emotions are just a bit out of whack and I don't understand what I'm feeling. I'm sorry,” Harry mutters, refusing to look his kidnapper in the eyes. Louis presses a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Tell me if you want to come back at any time and we will, okay?” Harry nods. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him out of the bedroom, stopping by the slave’s room.

 

“You all can relax today, I’ll have the cooks bring you snacks and food. Have fun.” The other slaves look at him in shock, nodding their heads. Harry makes eye contact with Eleanor, whose eyes move down to Harry and Louis’ laced hands. Her eyes narrow.

 

“Lou, can I talk to you—”

 

“It’s Master to you,” Louis snips at the girl. Everyone looks at him in shock, including Harry.

 

“S-Sorry Sir—”

 

“Are you ready to go Harry?” All eyes are on him, and he nods hesitantly.

 

“Y-Yes,” Harry stutters, gripping Louis’ hand tighter when Eleanor glares at him. Louis places a kiss on his head, smiling at the others.  

 

Louis shuts the door and starts to lead them to the front door where Paul is waiting for them with the car. Louis opens the door for Harry, sliding in after the slave.

 

“You can sleep now if you want. It'll be 45 minutes until we get there,” Louis whispers, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and brings the boy close. Harry lets out a tired sigh and curls into him.

 

He might as well get some sleep before trying to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this will be awkward at first until I get used to writing it and the chapters will get longer. Please tell me what you think


End file.
